Sadistic Vampire
by RoseyR
Summary: Rin is a new vampire hunter, Len is a seductive vampire, when both Rin and Len meet, let's just say things will get sexy. RinxLen Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is actually my second attempt to write something Lemon like...or whatever...anyways hope it isn't too crappy, and hope it doesn't end badly too. RinxLen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, just the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V.<strong>

**Flashback**

_"Daddy? daddy! are you in here?"_

"Dad-"

*gasp!*

"Daddy! w-what are you doing to my daddy!"

"Heh, look guys, desert is here,"

"Oh I hope her blood taste really sweet,"

"She's kinda small don't you think?"

"True, but after the big meal we had earlier, it won't really matter anyways,"

"Good point, anyways, why don't you come here sweetie."

"Ahhhh!"

**End of Flashback**

Damn it, I had that horrible nightmare again...why did he have to die like that, it wasn't fair! it's all their fault! it's their fault that my father is gone, it's their fault that the town can't go outside at night without fearing of death, it's their fault that all my friends are gone, and they will all pay!

I was at headquarters getting my first mission ever, after all brutal training, I'm finally ready to get my revenge on those monsters for destroying everything I had, and I can finally help get rid of them one by one, and I won't stop for nothing.

"Ms. Kagamine, are you ready to receive your very first mission ever?"

"Yes sir!"

"Very good Kagamine, make us proud,"

"Yes sir!"

I then started leaving to start my mission, I doubled check the weapons I need for this mission.

"Let's see, holy water...check, stake...check, knife...check, and garlic, check, looks like I got everything,"

"Rin!"

"Huh? oh Kaito, it's you, what is it?"

"Rin, are you...sure your ready, maybe it'll be safer if you had me come along,"

"No, I really need to do this, to avenge my father,"

"I know, but you know how I worry for you,"

I smiled at Kaito's sweet kindness.

"You're sweet Kaito,"

I then kissed him on the cheek, and he started blushing.

"I'll be back, I promise,"

"...I hope so,"

After that, I left.

* * *

><p>Right now I was in the forest, from my study of the vampires, vampires' homes are mostly in the forest, that way if any lost traveler or campers were around, the vampires would have a meal.<p>

I walked as cautiously and slow as I can, knowing vampires have really good hearing, I wouldn't want any of them finding me before I can strike.

I was nearing the old castle in the forest, rumors has it, that all the vampires came from the royal family who lives in this castle, and were cursed, forever to become monsters, and turning people into vampires as well, honestly I don't know which is worse, having all your blood suck out of your body, or actually becoming on of those things.

I then heard a noise coming from the bushes, I quickly took the stake from my belt, ready for the attack, I then saw red eyes from the bushes, and I was a little bit scared.

"A-alright you! you better come out peacefully before I do something you'll regret," I said trying to sound tough.

Either I was delusional, or I just heard the vampire chuckle from the bushes. Finally, he came out of the bushes, and to my surprise, he was actually handsome...I mean! no I am with Kaito, and I would never cheat on him, especially a demon like him.

"You know, someone like you will most likely get killed by the time someone sees you, but lucky for you, I'm here,"

"And that makes a difference...how?"

"Well, let's just say I'm a different type of vampire,"

"Exactly how?"

"Well, like any vampire, I do drink blood, but I choose not to, because I actually found something else that can satisfy my hunger,"

"That would be?"

He then came close, too close, and he lowered his head so he can whisper something into my ear.

"Sex,"

My eyes widen, and I pushed him away from me.

"T-that is sick! you actually have sex with humans, so you can be satisfied from hunger!? I actually prefer you drinking blood!" I exclaimed while blushing madly.

"Well I only do it with certain females...like you," he said in a seductive tone.

If I could see myself, I would know I was red as a tomato.

"W-what makes you think I'll ever sleep with a monster like you!?"

"Well, I'm actually hungry, and I won't take no for an answer," he said with a seductive grin.

I quickly took out my stake, ready to plunge it into that asshole.

"Oh yeah, well you probably won't say anything after I kill you!"

I then rushed towards him, with the stake in my hand, I then raised it above my head, and was ready to stab him in the chest, until he caught my wrist from going down any further.

"W-what," I whispered.

He just stood there looking down at me, he had an expressionless face until he had a smirk on his face, he then grabbed the stake out of my hand and threw it somewhere else, and his free hand reached for my belt with all my weapons, took it off and threw away as well.

"Well we won't be needing that," he said with a grin.

Before I could yell at him and hit him with my fists, he went to my neck, and start to bite my neck.

"Ah!"

I thought I was going to die right there, but for some reason, he wasn't taking that much blood, usually vampires would take all the blood already. He then pulled out so he can talk to me.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna drink your blood, I'm just sucking enough blood out of you, so you'll pass out," he said as he continued doing what he was doing.

My vision started to blurry, and I could barely stand up anymore, soon my eyes started to close, and I was unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V.<strong>

After the girl fell limp into my arms, I started carrying her to my castle, yes my castle, all the rumors were true, my family was cursed from an evil witch, and we became blood thirsty vampires, but to my surprise, drinking blood and killing people wasn't really my thing, when growing up, I started having these strange urges, and when those urges started growing, I took it out on a lost women, to my surprise having sex with her actually satisfy my hunger even more than me drinking blood, I always knew I was different from all the other vampires, so whenever I'm hungry, I would trick a women into sleeping with me, and I would be full for weeks, heck even months depending how good it is.

Even though I only satisfy myself by just having sex with a women, I still want to find that perfect person to be with, let's just say I have a romantic side, anyways, whenever I see a lady, I would just see if she is perfect or not, by going through my own personal love test, but so far none succeeded, heck I actually got so angry, I accidentally suck all the blood from one women a while ago, but for some reason, the girl I'm holding right now, seems...different, usually when I talk to women into having sex with me, they automatically say yes, but this girl actually refuses, even though she knew I could kill her if she argues against me. I'm actually going to have some fun with this vampire hunter girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Few Hours later!<strong>

**Rin's P.O.V.**

I suddenly woke up after being unconscious for awhile, I then remembered that vampire boy I met earlier, I still can't believe that he actually wanted me to sleep with him! sure I maybe a virgin still, but I was saving myself for Kaito, and if you think I'm going to let that vampire take away my virginity, he has another thing- ...wait, I just realized my arms are tied to the bed post, and my clothes are gone...WHAT THE HELL!

"Well, sleeping beauty is finally awake, now we can have some fun,"

"Y-you! you better let me go and give me back my clothes before I do something you'll never forget!" I screamed.

"Now why would I do that, I actually admire you, your the only women I have ever met that refuses to sleep with me, and that makes me want you even more~" he said in a seductive tone at the end.

I struggled to get out of the ropes, but I still couldn't do anything.

"Listen, if you don't cooperate, I'll just have to suck your blood right here right now, and let you die, do you really want me to do that?"

"..."

I thought it over, if I cooperate, he will take my virginity away, but if I don't, then I'll die, and Kaito will get really worried about me, that he might come look for me, and he would probably get himself killed as well, and I don't have the heart to let that happen.

"...If I do cooperate, will you let me go?" I asked.

"Hm, depends, but we'll see what happens," he said.

I thought it over a little more.

"Deal," I agreed.

"Wow, I actually refuse a little more, heh I guess you really want it," he said seductively.

"W-what! nonononono! I'm only agreeing, so I can leave and go back to my boyfriend!" I explained.

"You have a boyfriend? huh, I guess you do look like someone, who is already taken, but I can also sense you're still a virgin, so I'm guessing you and him never did it,"

"Yet! we never did it yet! I was hoping to do it to him one day and lose my virginity to him, but seeing I have to lose my virginity to you, so I can leave, I don't have much of a choice do I?"

He just smirked at me.

"Don't worry sweetheart, when I'm done, your going to forget all about him," he said.

Soon he lowered his head near my neck and started nibbling on it.

"Ah!~"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I have to leave you in a cliffhanger their, but don't worry the juicy stuff will be coming in the next chapter, so stay tune ;3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha! welcome back to chapter 2 of Sadistic Vampire! before we get started, I thought I might as well as answer a few reviews from the last chapter!**

**cristal12997: Haha thanks! I thought it would be sweeter if Len was only doing what he was doing because he just wants to find that perfect girl, though in honestly, this story was suppose to be a oneshot thing, but my imagination got the best of me, and now...I guess this story will have a plot and will be a bit more longer...I guess, but yeah thanks for liking the story so far :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V.<strong>

"Ah!~"

The perverted vampire sank his teeth onto my neck, but for some reason he isn't sucking any blood at all.

"GAH! w-what are you doing!?" I exclaimed.

"What's it look like I'm doing, I'm giving you a hickey,"

"Ah! what!? why!?"

"That way, whenever someone sees you, they'll know that you're mine and mine only~" he said seductively.

"AH!~ w-wait a minute! I have a boyfriend, and I don't want him to see this on my neck! he'll think I was cheating on him!"

"...Good, that way he can break up with you, and me and you can have a relationship instead,"

"W-what! I'll never have a relationship with a vampire! especially you!"

"Aw it's nice that you think I'm special from all the other vampires, you're sweet~" he said as he continued suck, biting, and licking my neck.

"Ah!~"

As soon as he was done licking my neck, he went down to my collarbone, and did the same thing.

"Ah!~ c-can't you just get it over with! do you r-really have to do that!"

"Well technically, when I do get in you, it'll be more easier to slip in you, not only that, but I want to taste you love juice~"

"W-what! I outta...Ah!~"

He continued nibbling my collarbone, and then he started getting lower towards my breast. Once he reached towards my right breast, he put his entire mouth over it, while his hand played with my other breast.

"AH~"

He started to suck on my breast, while his tongue played with my nipple, I don't know why, but I had a weird feeling in my stomach, it felt weird, yet also felt right at the same time. Before I knew it, something wet was coming down between my legs.

"Heh, looks like I made someone excited,"

Before I could yell at him, I felt something small go into me, he started to finger me.

"AH!~"

He thrust his finger into me slowly, but soon fasten his pace. I didn't know what made me do it, but I started to let out a sound, I started to moan.

"Wow, you must really enjoy this, heck imagine how much you'll enjoy it once we get to the main part~" he said.

"Ah! I-I r-really h-hate y-you!" I barely said, as the pleasure was really getting to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V.<strong>

I am really enjoying this, not only am I getting enjoyment, but I think I really found my true love. Sure she's a bit of a tsundere, and sure she is technically taken, but after the fun me and her are going to have, she will automatically fall for me...unless she is really stubborn, then it might take awhile.

"Ah!~"

I decided to thrust in another finger into her, and soon thrust another, while fastening my pace. She started to moan and moan louder, until she screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Soon my fingers were covered in her juices, smirking to myself, I motion my fingers to come close to my mouth, and slowly, I started to lick the juices off my fingers.

I could see her face was really red, while I lick off her juices off my fingers, and I couldn't help, but mentally chuckle to myself at how cute her face is right now.

I then finished licking off my fingers, and looked straight into her eyes with lust in mines.

"You know, that was really tasty, I think I might want some more~" I said seductively.

I lowered my head towards her womanhood, and stuck my tongue inside.

"Ah!~"

I started licking her walls, while I tried to get in deeper, she started moaning and panting, with one last lick with my tongue, she came all over my mouth.

"GAHHHHHHHH!~"

I then licked my mouth and lick all the leftover juices from her thighs. She was really panting and almost out of breath. I then smirk seductively at her, she then closed her eyes trying to catch her breath. If she thinks this is over, oh she has another thing coming, quickly I too, off my belt, and unzip my pants, and let out my member.

I quickly took a glance at Rin, and she was really red in the face, probably amazed at my size, oh this was really going to be fun~

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V.<strong>

OH. MY. GOD!

Is he serious about putting that into little me!? he has to be crazy...then again, that feeling in the pit of my stomach really wants him to...WHAT THE HECK WAS WITH ME!? I don't want this! If anything, I want to do it with Kaito! for fuck sake! I hate vampires of all kind! seriously Rin, don't forget you hate vampires, especially him! and you're only doing this, so you can get out of here.

As I was mentally arguing with myself, I felt something big, throbbing, and hard go inside of me! and I screamed. After I finally stopped screaming, he started to thrust into me, at first it was painful, but as he started to proceed, it started to become pleasure...was this really what pleasure feels like? if it was...it felt really good~

"Ah~ so good~"

I saw Len, smirking, as if he was victorious at making me said that.

"Heh, glad you really like this, gah, this is really enjoyable on my part as well," he said as he started to get a bit more faster.

I then felt that same weird feeling in my stomach when he stuck his tongue into me, I guess this was the feeling you get when cum.

"Ah!~ I'm c-cumming!"

All he did was go faster and faster until-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!~"

I came and he did as well. He then got himself out of me, for some reason, I wished he didn't, he then fell onto the bed next to me, while trying to catch his breath, he then untie the ropes off my wrist, and got his left arm around my waist, and pulled me towards him.

"Heh, guess you really are the perfect girl for me," he said still trying to catch his breath.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Well you see, whenever I meet a girl and have sex with her, I put her on my special sex test to see if they are my one and only true love, and let's just say, you pass,"

"...WHAT!? I don't know how sick in the head you are, but I'm not going to be with you, and you can forget it!" I exclaimed.

"Oh really, well from the way how you sound, you sound like you really enjoyed it,"

Before I could argue back, I felt something warm, soft, and moist on my lips, and turns he was kissing me, he then lick the bottom of my lips, asking for permission to enter, like a normal person, I would not let him, but for some reason, the kiss was really addicting, and I gave him permission. He rubbed his tongue everywhere in my mouth, from my own tongue, to my teeth, to my gums, to everywhere, and...it felt...amazing. Once he pulled away, so we can catch out breaths, there was a trail of saliva connected. When I looked into his red eyes, he smiled at me.

"You know out of all the other, you by far was the best, I think I might enjoy doing this with only you," he said.

"..."

"Oh by the way, as promise, you can leave, but we should rest, before you move, wouldn't want your legs hurting,"

"..."

I just nodded my head in agreement, and we both started to drift to sleep, I feel awful, I had sex with someone else, I feel like I cheated on Kaito, not only that, but...I enjoyed it, Kaito's kiss never really had that...spark, but with Len, I felt something...What's wrong with me!

* * *

><p><strong>...Well...hope that didn't suck to much...more to come soon...bye!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this will be the final chapter, because well at first this was suppose to be a oneshot thing, but I couldn't help but make it into a 3 chapter story, so yeah, sorry to those who wishes for the story to continue, but I do have a new lemon rinxlen story, and I really hope you guys will like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V.<strong>

After I gain back all my energy from...the activity we did last night, I was ready to go until that perverted vampire started to talk to me.

"Aren't you going to at least have breakfast first before leaving?"

"I'll be fine, now if you don't mind, I'm leaving,"

"You know, you could always stay here,"

"Me staying here? why in hell would I do that?"

"Admit it, the sex we had last night was just fucking perfect," he said.

My face was completely red at remembering last night with every detail, okay I admit it was...wonderful...but I'm never going to admit it to a vampire like him.

"It was...okay, but I bet I'll have better with Kaito,"

"Oh right your "boyfriend","

"W-why did you put air quotes when you said boyfriend?"

"Well you do know, we vampires can see from far away distances right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well from what I'm seeing right now, your "boyfriend" seems to be cheating on you, with a brunette women, with a huge bust I might say, and from the smell, I'm guessing she's an alcoholic," he said.

"...T-that's not true! Kaito would never do something like that to me!" I exclaimed.

"Well if you don't believe me, why don't you check it yourself, and once you see what you see, I'll be here to-"

"Oh let me guess, to say 'I told you so',"

"No, I'll be here to support you, hey we might actually like each other, if you give me a chance,"

"...I'll...think about it," I said. I then left the castle, not until I took a quick glance back, and saw Len standing there, with a worried face.

**Later**

After finally getting back to town, I decided to find Kaito, and hope Len's view of Kaito cheating on me wasn't true. As soon as I got to headquarters, and tiptoe my way to where I know Kaito would be, my eyes widen, Len's sight was true, there right now was my- Kaito and Meiko on the table, having sex.

I couldn't help, but have tears in my eyes, but for some reason I was actually...glad as well. I guess Kaito sensed my presence, cause Kaito said my name.

"R-rin?!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Hello Kaito-kun, Meiko-san," I said nonchalantly.

"R-rin, t-this isn't what it looks like!"

"Save it Kaito-kun, I'm actually happy for you and Meiko-san, and I hope both of you have a loving time together, and I guess this also makes us even," I said.

"W-what do you mean by even?" Kaito asked.

"Let's just say, I also sorta cheated on you," I said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V.<strong>

It has been 2 months since Rin left, I actually saw and heard Rin and Kaito talking to each other, and by the looks of it, she officially broke up with him, and I'm actually surprised that she didn't cry over it too, she must be a really strong girl, I couldn't help but smile for her and her bravery. As for me, well I'm pretty much starving, you remember how I mostly eat by having sex with women, it helps me not starve to death, and also satisfy me more than drinking blood, which is disgusting in my point. But for some reason I couldn't do it with any other women, even though I have seen a few travelers in the forest, I just couldn't bring myself to do it, I am now committed to only do it to Rin and Rin only...unless she's okay with a threesome.

While fantasizing about the many many sexy stuff I would do to Rin, I heard a knock on my door.

"Strange, I never get visitors, who could that be?" I said to myself. I walk towards the giant wooden door, and standing there was none other than Rin.

"R-rin?!"

"Yeah it's me," she said.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Well...even though it's been 2 months, I decided to accept that offer you made," she said.

"You mean you'll stay here?"

She just nodded, after she finally looked at me, her face becomes shock.

"W-what the hell happened to you?! you're really skinny! have you been eating lately!?" she exclaimed.

"Well I would, but I'm committed to only do it to you now, and blood will forever be out of the option list,"

"W-wait, you didn't have sex with anyone else, you just let yourself starve to death until I may or may not come back to do it again, with you,"

"Pretty much,"

"You idiotic vampire, letting yourself starve to death is really idiotic, but sweet,"

"Heh, well I guess that's what happens when you love someone,"

"...Same here,"

We started walking towards each other, when we were close enough to kiss, I broke the distance between us, and started to kiss her. The best part was that she was kissing back, I soon deepen the kiss, with my tongue licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance, when she opened her mouth slightly, I pushed my tongue in, rubbing my tongue everywhere inside her mouth.

I then lead her to the couch, she fell on her back, and I towered over her.

"You know, I'm still pretty much starving, you wouldn't mind if I, you know,"

"I-I guess it's fine,"

I continued to kiss her, while also unbuttoning the white blouse she was wearing, I quickly took the bra off her delicious breasts, and I played with them with my right hand, while my free hand took her skirt off, I then rubbed her core, and she moan.

"Ah~"

Soon she became really wet.

"Heh, wow, you're already wet," I grinned.

"W-well what did you expect, I haven't had sex in two months," she said.

"Aw, poor Rinny, don't worry, Len will make you fell better~"

I plunged a finger into her, and started to thrust into her.

"Ah~"

Soon I add another finger, while going more faster, and she moan even louder, finally I plunged in three fingers, and she was screaming my name out, it was music to my ears.

"Yes Rinny, scream my name out~" I said seductively.

I then realized she was probably going to cum soon, so I took out my fingers, lick the juices that cover them, and took my pants off, and let my member out of my boxers. I then position myself at her opening.

"You ready?"

"J-just fuck me already," she said.

I couldn't help, but chuckle, but did as she told me, I quickly plunge into her, missing the sensation around my member, I then started to thrust into her, I could see tears forming from the pleasure, I lowered my head to kiss the tears away.

"Ah!~ Len~" she screamed.

I continued thrusting into her, as one hand held her hips, and my other hand grope her bouncing breast. I lowered my head to her neck and started to renew my mark.

Ah!~ L-Len I'm g-gonna c-cum!"

I started to thrust faster, and realized I was gonna cum as well, with one last thrust, we both came! both of us screaming each other's name. I then laid close to Rin, her head on my chest, and my head resting on her own head.

"I love you, Rin,"

"I love you too, Len,"

We then drifted off the sleep, and I knew I won't be hungry for awhile.

**The End!**

* * *

><p><strong>Let's answer some reviews from the last chapters!<strong>

**Akabari: Well, as you can see, Kaito does break up with Rin, and Rin now belongs to Len, though it's too bad for a few of you guys to know that this is the last chapter.**

**cristal12997: Well this is what happens finally! eh heh.**

**hwyl: Sure thing, I'll continue working on other stories! and thanks, that's really sweet of you.**


End file.
